darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Jelly
Needs cream..... Wibbly. Wobbly... Doesn't look so tough... There's always room for jelly. Looks scared to see me. |examine2 = There's always room for jelly. Looks scared to see me. }} A Jelly is a Slayer monster that requires level 52 Slayer to kill, appearing to be a jumbled skeleton and a beating heart suspended in translucent green or white substance. They are commonly killed to obtain hard (level 3) clue scrolls, as they are one of the weakest creatures that drop them. Unlike most monsters, Jellies have multiple examine texts depending on the individual Jelly. Jellies are most commonly killed in Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Players can get there via the Fairy rings, using code . This is also a fast way to bank in Zanaris. Chaeldar and Vannaka assign Jellies. Locations * Fremennik Slayer Dungeon (10) * Soul Wars * Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern (Must have completed The Tale of the Muspah) * Daemonheim * Chaos Tunnels Strengths and weaknesses Jellies use a ranged attack, so players should wear anti ranged armour such as platebodies when fighting them. Melee is the preferred attack method of most players when fighting Jellies. They are weak to crush attacks, though any melee weapon works fine if you have a sufficient Attack level. The Jellies that are located in the Chaos Tunnels are in the same room as Poison spiders and Giant Crypt Spiders, therefore it is suggested not to use that location. However, if the player has a Combat level of at least 137, the poison spiders will not be aggressive (although the giant crypt spiders will still be). Most players regard the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon as the best place to kill Jellies, as there are many of them and they are the only monsters in the chamber. However, even though they are all the same level, the three blue-tinted Jellies with the examine text "There's always room for jelly." have slightly more Life Points than the other Jellies, and will give more Slayer and Combat Experience. Another good place to kill them is at Soul Wars, if they are the player's current Slayer task. It may be slower, and players will probably be killed by other players, but slayers get the minigames rewards in addition to the slayer experience. Also, players do not need food, as bandages are free. Unfortunately, the Jellies at Soul Wars drop nothing but soul fragments. The Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern, found under Trollweiss Mountain during The Tale of the Muspah, where Jhallan goes back into hibernation, is host to some Jellies. Players can travel there by boat from the Rellekka Hunter area. Jellies are the only monsters found in this cavern. Dwarf multicannons cannot be used against Jellies, as the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, Chaos Tunnels, Soul Wars, and the Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern do not allow them. Guthan's armour set may be useful due to its healing abilities. Tips for slayer If needed for a slayer task, one can simply go to Soul Wars and kill them there for the task and slayer experience, without caring about losing anything (although other players, including those on the opposing team, as well as others fighting the same jellies can be a nuisance), and they can then spend won zeal on additional slayer experience. If a player takes this approach to slaying jellies however, it should be noted that they will not receive any drops aside from soul fragments. Wearing a mask of gelatin or jellyhead can be used to force one Jelly Slayer task per day, provide extra Slayer experience, and will provide the same benefits as a Slayer helmet. Both also allow two daily teleports to locations with Jellies. Wearing the mask while killing Jellies will also double every 10th drop received. Drops 100% drops Charms Please don't add to the log if you are killing within Soul Wars. Weapons/Armour Seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * The examine text "There is always room for jelly" is a reference to the Jell-o advertising slogan "There is always room for Jell-o". * Each jelly has some miscellaneous items inside, probably from dead adventurers. These items are, for example, Shears, Chisels, Bananas, Skulls and/or Slices of Pie. The jellies also have a beating heart in their centre. no:Jellynl:Jellyfi:Jellyde:Wackelpeter Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options